


Pet Pet Pet (Solangelo)

by fairylightsandrainydays



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightsandrainydays/pseuds/fairylightsandrainydays
Summary: Just a fluffy drabble about Solangelo cuddles and hair braiding.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Pet Pet Pet (Solangelo)

It was wintertime at Camp Half-Blood, and Chiron had allowed just a light dusting of snow through the barrier, and given everyone a snow day. The Demeter kids were sitting inside their cabin with cups of hot cocoa and popcorn, trying very hard to keep their personal plants alive. (It never works, but they try every year, and yet Persephone never comes back early) The other campers were either outside playing in the snow or in the dining hall getting hot cocoa or cider. Two campers in particular were spending their time in the ever-empty Hades cabin, save Nico di Angelo. Well, and Will Solace, for the moment. Nico was... not a fan of snow, and honestly neither was Will. Snow brought bad memories for Nico, and can you except a child of the sun god to love the cold all that much? Anyway, the two boys were sitting on Nico's bed playing Mythomagic. Or rather, they had been. It ended up devolving into Nico (nerd) winning every time (then again, they were his cards), and Will throwing his hand at him. Nico squawked and launched himself at Will, trying to attack the boy, but he stopped eventually, definitely not due to Will's tickling him. 

Anyway.

At this point, Will and Nico are cuddling, (though Nico refuses to call it that), and Will is playing with Nico's hair. He freaking loves Nico's hair. It bounces between long and short, and at this very moment, it is about shoulder-length, perfect for mini braids that Nico doesn't notice until Jason and/or Percy points them out. But until then, Will is safe in his knowledge of tiny braids. So he runs his fingers through Nico's soft, immensely soft, how-can-hair-be-this-incredibly-soft soft hair. He freaking loves doing it, and he knows Nico loves it, since he makes tiny little noises when Will stops doing it and starts doing it, although he'd never admit it.

So they just sit there - well, lie there - and murmur to each other random things, occasionally breaking into giggles, for example when Nico says: "If you're a child of Apollo, why don't you glow?" and Will responds: "Oh my Gods Nico you can't just ask someone why they don't glow."

They lie there, happy happy happy, and Will is petting Nico's hair, and Nico is dissolving into mush, and they are both, for the moment, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello rainclouds! Thanks for reading, and, as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> <3
> 
> WARNING TOWER OF NERO SPOILERS AHEAD
> 
> ps as of 10/6/20 will does in fact glow so im psychic


End file.
